Physical fitness is beneficial to a person in various aspects. As an example, physical fitness decreases risk of diseases, helps avoid injury, and improves life quality. Body flexibility, muscular strength, baseline metabolic rate, cardiovascular endurance, and body fat ratio are exemplary indexes of physical fitness. Physical exercises play a significant role in maintaining and improving a person's physical fitness. Physical exercises also work in alleviating work or life-related stress. As an example, weight training specifically provides many functional benefits; it strengths muscles to improve posture and provide better support for joints. Furthermore, weight training increases muscle mass, which in turn induces elevation in the baseline metabolism; a higher rate promotes long-term fat loss and lowering risk of chronic obesity-related diseases.